


Untitled (The Shame on Me Mix)

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey just <i>loves</i> this holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (The Shame on Me Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Joey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160) by [Vera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera). 



> *deep breath* This, I swear, is my first time writing intra-Sync. (I'm a Backstreet kinda girl!) This being a remix, however, helped ease the tension.

Joey stumbled into the house at, well, he didn't even know what time it was. He pulled out his cell phone to figure that piece of information out. 2:47am. So that's what time it was. He quietly shut the door and plopped himself on the couch. The other guys were probably asleep, and that's where he should be as well. They had a 7am rehearsal. He pushed himself off the couch and headed toward the bedrooms. He reached his bedroom door, put his hand on the doorknob, and hesitated. Across the hall was Chris and Lance's room. He checked his phone again. 2:52am. He shuffled across the carpet to the other room and opened its door instead.

As he predicted, Chris and Lance were both asleep. He ignored Lance and stared at Chris for a few minutes. He paid attention to the way Chris slept on his back, body sprawled in every which way. (He never shared a bed with anyone for this exact reason.) He watched Chris' chest rise and fall. Chris really was absolutely beautiful. He then got an idea, an idea that would, hopefully, get Chris together with him (or, at the very least, some sex). He crawled into Chris' bed with him. He poked Chris' side. "Chris?"

No response, so he did it a little harder this time. "Chris?"

Finally, movement. An eye opened, then two. "Joey? What the fuck?" Chris whispered sleepily. It was amazing how beautiful he looked right now, but Joey didn't have time to think about that.

Joey quickly moved to put his hand over Chris' mouth, nearly poking his eye out in the process. "Do you want to wake Lance up?"

Stirring from the other bed. "Fuck you guys," came Lance's muffled reply. "Guess you wanted to wake me, huh?"

Joey hit Chris. "See what you did?"

"What _I_ did? You're the one who barged in here, woke _me_ up, and you're probably the one who woke Lance up as well!" Chris whispered back angrily.

Lance threw a pillow at them. "Can you, for the love of God, take that _somewhere else_ so I can sleep? Please and thanks."

Chris pushed Joey off of him so he could get out of bed. He then dragged Joey with him out of the room and down the hall into the living room. He left Joey in the doorway as he washed his face. "What time is it, anyway?"

Joey shrugged. He hadn't looked at his phone since going to get Chris. "I dunno."

Chris looked up from the kitchen sink. "Well it's too early, because it's clearly dark out still, _Lance_ was still sleeping and... what the hell are you still doing up, anyway? And fully dressed?"

Joey sat down on the couch, and motioned for Chris to sit beside him. He waited, and then began. "Oh, I was out clubbing."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Good job."

"And well, while I was out there was this guy. I kissed him. And liked it."

Chris threw his head back on the couch and busted out laughing. "Okay, so, that? That is what you woke me up for? To tell me that? Dude, a kiss means nothing. You were probably drunk. No big deal. I'm going back to bed." He got up off the couch and started for the hallway.

Joey shifted. "Well, there's more." he looked over at Chris, hoping he stops, comes back, and listens to the rest of the tale. When Chris turns his head back, Joey continues. "I may have gotten my cock sucked too. In a bathroom stall."

Chris' ass was right back on the couch rather quickly, quick enough to cause Joey to raise an eyebrow. "Nah, nah nah dude that doesn't make you gay either. Trust me. Some of the costumes we wear on stage make you gayer than that."

Joey stood up long enough to move to a position where he was sitting on one foot. "Dude, Chris. There's _more_." He could see the confusion in Chris' eyes, could tell Chris was wondering what the hell else there could be to this. Joey took a deep breath before finishing the story. "Well, you see, I kinda... well I sucked his cock too."

Chris blinked for a few minutes, and Joey couldn't figure out what his expression was. Confusion? Disgust? He stood up again. "Okay, um. Yeah that is _pretty_ gay, makes you _pretty_ gay. Yeah. Well if you'll excuse me, I am going back to bed. _Again_. Goodnight Joey."

Okay, it was disgust. Fantastic. He sighed, but the image of Chris' backside walking away was too much to bear, and he grabbed Chris by the arm, pulled him closer again, almost too close for comfort.

Both men could feel the other's hot breath, still slow and shallow but quickly moved to deep and ragged after Joey finally closed the gap between them, locking lips with Chris, smirking when Chris responded just the way Joey wanted. Joey ran his tongue along Chris' teeth, slipping it inside when they parted.

Chris finally had to pull away, but only to quickly catch his breath before going after Joey again, sliding one hand up into the other man's hair, the other up his shirt. He then got a wild hair up his ass and whispered seductively into Joey's ear, "Why don'tcha show me what you did to that guy in the bathroom stall?" before pushing Joey onto his knees.

Joey looked up, a smirk on his face. "No, that's not what I want to do with you..."

***

Joey laid on the couch, his arms wrapped around Chris, their legs tangled together. It was all worth it, he thought. He then glanced at his phone again. 5:17am. Sunday, April 1. It probably made him a horrible person, making up that story about the guy in the club, as an April Fool's joke, to get into Chris' pants, but those thoughts went away once he looked over at Chris, sleeping on top of him. It was totally worth it.

That was, of course, until he felt Chris wake up, punch him in the stomach and glare at him while exclaiming, "You motherfucker! It's April first!"


End file.
